leonwaldofandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Waldo
Leon Waldo (born March 14, 1996) is an American singer, songwriter, and record producer. Born Walter Lee Carter, in Colorado Springs, Colorado, Waldo moved to Cleveland, Ohio, at a few months old. He became a performer at age 5 when he first began learning piano and singing with his siblings in churches around the Greater Cleveland area. In 2008, at the age of 12, Waldo moved to Conroe, Texas along with his mother and two older brothers. It was then he began writing his first songs. He attended Conroe High School, where he joined the varsity choir and theatre programs. In 2012, he released his first studio album The Book of Leon under an independent record label, FyveStar Records'' (now Waldo Warehouse, LLC) started by his mother, Jessica Carter, in support of his music. He performed at several shows in support of the album, including Dosey Doe's Coffee House in Houston, Texas. With his request, the album was taken down from physical and digital stores. High School In November 2012, Waldo performed in the roll of Artie Shaughnessy in the John Guare play House of Blue Leaves at the start of his junior year. This required him to play piano live on stage. The show received rave reviews from showgoers and local newspaper outlets. He described it as a 'breakthrough moment' in his life. In 2013, his theatre teachers asked him to write original compositions to be performed alongside a cellist, for an adaption of Franz Kafka's The Metamorphosis. In December, Waldo auditioned and was admitted to Berklee College of Music. In May 2014, Waldo graduated from Conroe High School. In August, he legally changed his name from Walter Lee Carter to Leon Waldo. College In September, Waldo moved to Boston, Massachusetts to attend Berklee. It was during his time at Berklee where he became heavily involved in electronic music and first produced music using Ableton software. In 2016, on his birthday 20th birthday, Waldo released ''Faded ''his first single since ''The Book of Leon. In the same year, he released his single Tell Me ''after performing the song at a Berklee Songwriter's Showcase. By the end of 2016, Waldo requested the removal of ''Faded ''from digital stores. In February 2017, Waldo began interning for a music brand management company. Waldo's popularity grew in Boston, eventually opening for Anna Wise for her tour stop at The Middle East in April. He then performed a Sofar Sounds show in Dorchester, respectively. He graduated from Berklee College of Music in May. Waldo Warehouse and Album Releases In October, Waldo moved to Fredericksburg, Virginia where his mother had relocated, after expressing the need for a change in scenery. He turned a bedroom into a recording studio. In January 2018, Waldo and Carter started a new business partnership, renegotiating his contract and in the process cofounding Waldo Warehouse, LLC. Their new label absorbed FyveStar Records though ''The Book of Leon, Faded and Tell Me ''all remained under the previous label's distribution. Waldo began recording and producing material for his debut EP''Pariah. On'' April 13, 2018 Waldo released the first single ''N.R.4.L. along with a lyric collage video. On May 25, Pariah. ''was release under Waldo Warehouse, LLC the first release under the new label. The album received generally positive reviews with local radio and airplay in Boston, as well as California and Miami. In the following weeks, Waldo Warehouse uploaded ''Behind The Music: Pariah. ''onto their website, showing a behind the scenes video look into the making of Pariah. In the summer of 2018, Waldo performed in several venues in support of the EP including another show with Sofar Sounds in the South End. His performance on September 7 in Harrisonburg, Virginia was cancelled due to the stroke of his mother the previous night. He concluded his summer tour on September 15 at Midway Cafe in Jamaica Plain, Massachusetts. On December 31, 2018 Waldo posted the album cover of ''Lunar Confessions on social media with the caption "Lunar Confessions (Mar. 2019)" In early March 2019, the Instagram caption was edited to "Lunar Confessions (Apr. 2019) though the pinned tweet on Twitter, remained with the original caption. In March, Waldo posted a trailer for the new album. On April 4, Lunar Confessions was released under Waldo Warehouse, LLC. On April 6, a visual concept was released featuring voice overs by Leon Waldo and various scenes including snippets of music from the album. Category:Browse